madmoiselle banks
by lune-de-feu
Summary: cette histoire se passe quand les maraudeur sont en 7éme année une nouvelle élève venue de france va chamboulé leur aditude classé T pour plus tard reviews svp
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire se passe lorsque le père d'Harry et ses amis sont en 7éme années.

Chapitre 1 : mademoiselle BANKS

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la grande salle, les élèves assis respectivement à leur table, les premières années venaient d'être répartit dans les différentes maisons. Dumbeldore, se leva et le silence se fit : « chers élèves je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année, mais avant de commencé le festin nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève elle nous viens de France et elle va rentrée en 7éme année «

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall entra accompagné d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux qui tombait en cascade jusqu au sol d'un noir électrique sauf les deux mèches de devant qui jurer par leur blanc argenté. Habiller entièrement de noire, ses yeux verts trancher radicalement avec la pâleur de son tain. Elle avancé d'un pas lent vers la table des professeur, sur la table la plus a droite de la grande salle un garçon au cheveux noire et gréseux semblé subjugué par la jeune fille. Elle passa à coté de la table des griffondor et vue un garçon à lunette rigolait : « et patmol ferme la bouche tu va finir par baver « un autre a cote ajouta : « de tout manière espère pas trop ta vus l'allure, serpentard directe. » elle détourna ta tête en face d'elle Dumbeldor souriait sa voie profonde fit taire les quelque murmure de la salle : « comme le veux la tradition Melle Banks vous aller être répartit dans l'une des 4maison. »

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et McGonagal posa le choipeaux sur sa tête. Au bout d'un temps relativement long et contre tout attente celui ci hurla GRIFONDOR. Un tonnerre d applaudissement s éleva de la table la plus a gauche. Elle se leva et alla s'assoire juste en face du garçon qui avait dit qu elle irait a serpentard « à présent que nous avons acueuilli miss Banks comme il se doit je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : que le festin commence. » Les plat se remplir alors de toute la nourriture possible et inimaginable, le garçon en face d'elle se présenta :

-moi c'est Remus Lupin

Il était blond, de magnifiques yeux jaunes mais il avait l'air fatigué comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dormis depuis plusieurs nuits.

-Sirius Black

Dit le garçon d'on l'autre se moqué a son arrivée il était plutôt mignon de beaux cheveux noire et soyeux un regard malicieux. Celui en face de lui, un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille et avec petite lunette ronde ajouta

-moi c'est James Potter et lui c'est Peter Pettigrow, en désignent un petit grassouillet qui avait l'air timide.

-enchanté je m'appelle Aline

Ils ne parlèrent plut jusqu 'a la fin trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac puis Dumbeldore annonça la fin du repas et les invita à aller se coucher car le lendemain commençait les cours

Remus lui demanda alors

- tu veut que je te montre notre salle commune je suis préfet si tu à des question demande moi

- oui d'accord

Elle le suivi donc ainsi que sa bande de copain jusqu' la tour Grifondor elle leur souhaita une bonne nuit et monta le dortoir était une petite pièce circulaire avec six lit a baldaquin cinq des lit était déjà occupé par des filles qui se tournèrent à son arrivé l'une d'elle s'avança une rousse avec de grand yeux presque aussi vert que les sien :

-salut je m'appelle Lily Evans et voila Catie, une grande noire au regard doux et un grand sourire aux lèvres lui sera la main, elle c'est Tifanie, elle lui montra une blonde au regard inexpressif qui quant on prononça son non se tourna et adressa un petit signe de main, et voila les jumelle Fiona et Judith deux jolie brune lui firent un grand sourire

- moi c'est Aline Banks

-bon ne perdons pas de temps demain la journée sera longue moi je vais me couché, repris la belle rousse

Il s'avéra que Lily n'avait pas tord la journée du lundi fut vraiment très fatigante surtout par ce qu'elle avait eu 4h d'histoire de la magie avec un prof fantomatique au vertu soporifique inégalé .Après le dîné elle remonta rapidement dans son dortoir, les 5 autre filles étaient déjà là mais ce soir Aline avait d'autre plans que de papoté. Elle leur dit quelle était fatiguer et alla se coucher elle patienta le temps que toute ces demoiselles se soit endormi et décida d'aller exploré le parc. Elle se glissa or du dortoir et se rendit avec prudence dans le parc .elle s'assit au bord du lac, elle avait besoin d'être seul, la pleine lune se reflété dans le lac éclairent de sa lumière argenté la surface limpide .elle se pensait seul quant un bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, elle se retourna et n eu que le temps d'apercevoir un loup garou qui se jeter sur elle.

Elle n'eu que le temps avant que les puissante mâchoire de l'animal ne se referme dans le vide. Elle savait que entent que fille elle ne pouvait rien faire contre le loup et décida donc que la meilleur des défense était l'attaque et bondit sur le loup mais se ne fut pas une jeune fille qui atterrie sur le dos de l'animal féroce mais un tigre blanc dont les griffes acérés était planté profondément dans la chaire du loup. Elle crus a voir maîtrisé l'assaillent quand elle sentit un violant coup sur le coté qui la projeta sur les flanc, un cerf majestueux lui fessait face. Elle ne fut pas longe à réagir et d'un même mouvement se redressa et bondit sur le cerf qui s'écarta avant l'impacte lèsent place a un chien noir qui se jeté sur elle d'un gros coup de patte elle le repoussa. Et la elle ressentit une douleur fulgurent tournent la tête elle découvrit un rat dont les dent était planté dans sa queue. Elle parvint a se saisir du rat et fessent face au loup au chien et au cerf et observa .ils avait l'air désemparé.

Elle lâcha le rat plus parce qu'il avait mauvais goût que pour autre chose, cette sale bête rejoignit les autre en pleurent misérablement. Le cerf fit un pas en avant, elle eu un mouvement de recul _un peut de courage voilons tu est plut forte et plut rapide, _mais le grand animal n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer il tracer quelque chose sur le sol, il se recula et d'un aboiement le chien l'invita à regardé ce que le cerf avait écrit. Elle s'approcha et lut : « TU ES UN ANIMAGUS ? », elle les contemplât et se trouva très bête de ne pas y avoir penser, eux aussi étaient des animagus ils semblaient trop intelligents pour de simple animaux, sauf le loup qui lui ressemblait fortement à un loup garou.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du chien et acquiesça de la tête. Elle approcha à pas de velours vers l'étrange bande ils la regardèrent sous toute les couture et comme après avoir jugeaient qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ils s'éloignèrent _oh non ne partez pas j'ai jamais vu d'autre animagus _mais le chien d'un aboiement sonore l'invita à les suivre. Ils avançaient vers la forêt interdite. Ce fut la plut belle ballade nocturne qu'elle n'avait jamais fait, puis la petite troupe se dirigea en direction d'un saule pleureur qui devait être un saule cogneur à en jugé par l'agressivité dont il fit preuve lorsqu'elle s'approcha, le rat se faufila entre les branches et vint se positionnait sur une racine ce qui immobilisa le l'arbre fou. Les autre s'engagèrent dans un passage dissimulé par les racine, elle suivait de prés le cerf le long du tunnel sombre ils parvinrent enfin dans ce qui semblait être une maison inoccupé ils montèrent les escalier et atteignirent une chambre dont le lit au baldaquin déchiré occupé presque toute la place. Le chien ce coucha sur le sol moisi le cerf fit de même le loup aller montait sur le lit quand il se retourna et vint la pousser pour quel grimpe sur le lit .elle s'endormi profondément en pensent que cette nuit avait été fabuleuse et que peut-être enfin pour la première foi de sa vie elle avait des amis.

Elle fut tirée brusquement de son sommeil par des hurlement de douleur, elle ouvrit les et vit que ces cris déchirent venait du loup qui se métamorphosait en un jeune homme, elle était terrifier et n'oser pas faire un geste. Les autre regardaient le spectacle sans bronché quand les cris s'interrompirent à la place du loup se trouvait Remus, le garçon qui était préfet. Il se releva essuya sa robe, ses yeux jaune portait les trace de sa douloureuse mutation, il regarda ses amis et dit « vous devriez y aller la prof va pas tardé »ils se relevèrent et partirent en direction de l'escalier. Toujours stupéfaite elle ne bougea pas, Remus s'avance vers elle lui caressa la tête et ajouta « tu devrai y aller aussi si la prof te vois ici elle va se posai des question, elle lui lécha la figure et couru en direction des autre. Ils traversèrent le par cet passèrent derrière les serre et se faufilèrent dans un tunnel que l'on ne pouvais voire que si on savais déjà où il était. Elle suivais les autre dans le sombre et étroit passage, arriver devant se qui semblait être une porte, ils se retournement vers elle. Comme par un accore silencieux ils se métamorphosèrent, elle avait à présent devant les yeux à la place du rat, Peter du cerf, James et du chien, Sirius. James lui dit alors « on ta confier notre secret, il est légitime que tu face de même » elle se releva sur ses pattes de derrière elle sentit ses long cheveux qui poussaient jusqu'à ses genou et elle souri face au regard étonné des trois autre. « On va dans la sale commune dit Sirius pour attendre Remus » sans détachait son regard elle. Arriver dans la salle commune ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils rouge

mignon ta forme animale dit le petit gros

oui pas très courent dans nos région ajouta James

Elle sourit

- moi je suis crevé pas vous ? demanda Sirius on commence par quoi ce matin ?

- sais pas mais Lunard va nous le dire il devrai pas tardé répondit James en baillent

- c'est qui Lunard interrogea Sophie

- c'est Remus, on à tous notre petit surnom moi c'est Patmol James c'est Cornedrue et Peter c'est Queudevers

-il faudra lui t'en trouvai au faite

- moi je propose Alaska comme les tigre blanc sa doit vivre dans ce genre de pays

Proposa Sirius

-euh… enfaîte pas vraiment sa vie en inde ou dans c'est coin mais c'est très rare car comme ils peuvent pas se cacher ils meurent.

Les deux autre se mirent à rirent devant la bêtise de leur amis

-c'est bon tout le monde peut se tromper

-oui bien sur mais même moi je le savais

- ah si Peter le sais alors ….. Ajouta James en rient de plut belle

Leur fou rire était contagieux elle se mit à rire avec eux

que sous entent tu dit Patmol avec un sourire qui se tracé malgré lui sur son beau visage

vous gloussez pour quoi cette foi? dit une voix fatigué derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent, Remus les regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes

-pour rien assura James t'as les emplois du temps ?on commence par quoi ?

- métamorphose et je doute que la vielle McDonagal sois d'accord pour que l'on arrivent en retard

- alors on va déjeuné j'ai faim moi

-tu as toujours faim Queudevers et tous se mirent à rire sauf Peter qui n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la blague de James


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 premiers cours

Ils entrèrent dans la classe de métamorphose, en discutent des gâteaux du petit déjeuné, qui selon James avais un goût de carmel, alors que Sirius soutenait qu'ils étaient au chocolat , Aline quant à elle ne donner tord à personne puis qu'ils était au caramel ET au chocolat. Le professeur Macdonagal interrompit leur petite conversation « assailliez vous à vos places et en silence ».

Elle n'eu pas à se répétait, tout les élèves de Serpentard et de Grifondor c'étaient installé à leur place respective, sauf Aline.

« Ah oui miss Banks vous n'avez qu'à vous assoire avec Mr Rogue »

Elle lui désignait la seule place libre, à coté d'un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux qui entourait un visage pale presque maladif.

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue » dit le garçon au tain pale, en lui tendant une main blanche et décharnée.

Elle la prit sous le regard visiblement dégoûté de Patmol « enchanté Aline Banks »

« Bon quand Mr Rogue et sa voisine aurons fini de faire connaissance nous pourrons commencé » tonna le prof Mcdonagal.

Mais cette réflexion ne semblât pas gêné Severus, qui semblé ravi d'être en sa compagnie.

« La métamorphose humaine est sens doute la chose la plut dur à effectuer en matière de métamorphose, reprit la vielle chouette, commencé par copier ce qu'il y a au tableau » elle se retourna et d'un coup de baguette magique fit apparaître la méthode :

Pointez la personne que vous voulez métamorphosé en singe, et prononcez pitihomadéviamacaque, n'oubliez pas de bien aspirez le ''h'' et d'accentuer le ''m'' de Macaque. Pendent une minute on n'entendit plut que le bruissement des plumes sur le parchemin, Severus avait presque le nez collé à sa feuille, Aline restait les bras croiser il lui suffisait de pensé à ce qu'elle voulait écrire, et sa belle plume blanche écrivait d'une jolie écriture pointu (mot de l'auteur : j'en est rêvé la magie la fait !).

Lorsque toutes les plumes eurent finie d'écrire, le professeur Mcdonagal dit :

« Levez vous »

Les élevés se levaient en commencent à parlaient à leurs voisins

« Et en silence », ajouta t elle d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit, d'un coup de baguette elle repoussa les tables au fond de la salle « se de droite seront les cobayes, et nous inverseront les rôles au prochain cour, et je ne veut pas de bêtises », ses yeux regardaient Sirius et James en dissent cela, tout deux échangèrent un regard malicieux. Sophie se trouvait à droite elle aurait donc l'immense plaisir d'être transformé en singe .Le jeune homme au teint pal pointa sa fine baguette sur elle et prononça :

pitiomadévimacaque

Rien ne se produit, Aline dit d'un ton doux et explicatif

tu as mal prononcé il faut dire « pitiHomadéviaMacaque »

-désolé ajouta t'il en baissent les yeux

Il ne parvint pas une seul fois à faire de la jeune fille un singe, au grand soulagement de celle-ci. Sirius lui avais réussit du premier coup a métamorphosé James en un superbe babouin au derrière rouge. Lunard avais qu'en à lui transformé Peter en un petit mais néanmoins corpulent macaque, plusieurs autre s'étaient retrouvé en singe de différente espèce et taille. Se fut dans l'hilarité général que le cour s'acheva, le professeur de métamorphose, après avoir redonné forme humaine à se qui l'avait perdu, leur demanda pour le prochain cour de cherché de quoi dépendait l'espèce du singe obtenu.

-Alors Banks, se cour en compagnie de la taupe baveuse pas trop ennuyeux ? demanda Patmol

- si tu parle de la prof, non franchement sa va .répondit elle calmement

Les maraudeur se mirent à pouffait de rire, sans comprendre elle interrogea James du regard

c'est pas de Mcdonagal qu'il parle c'est de Servilo, enfin Rogue. Ajouta t'il en voilent quelle ne comprenait toujours pas.

pour quoi vous l'appelait comme sa ?il est pas méchant

avec toi dit d'une petite voix Peter

en fait on dirait qu'il ta à la bonne car d'habitude il rate jamais un sort expliqua Remus

Cette dernière réflexion fit beaucoup rire Remus, James et Peter, Sirius qu'en à lui eu un sourire renfrogner. L'histoire de la magie fut le cour le plut ennuyeux qu'elle n'est jamais connue. Tout les Grifondor était affalait sur leur table, le professeur fantôme, Bibine, parait d'une voix monocorde qui aura endormi même un insomniaque. Seul Remus prenait des notes, Sophie elle avais mit sa plume en mode dictée, ce qui lui permit de rattrapée le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière. Sirius et James, étaient penchait sur un parchemin et parlait à voix basse. Le petit professeur continua pendent deux heurs son cour sur la libération sur parole de Etienne Jolier, prisonnier en 1801, pour une raison que Aline n'entendit pas car elle dormait profondément.

Elle dormait si bien qu'elle se mit même à rêvait, un rêve confus, avec une moto et des oiseaux. Sophie allait en touché un quand celui-ci dit d'une voix grave et très douce :

« Tu manges avec nous Banks ? » Elle mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'on lui parlait dans la réalité. Dans un sursaut elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Les autre riaient bruyamment derrière, « Tu manges avec nous ? » répétât Lupin sens être agacé, Aline tout en baillant fit oui de la tête. Ils allèrent donc mangeaient, quoi quel n'avala pas grand choses. Le reste de la journée fut d'un ennui mortel, triple cour de botanique, avec soin aux Tripieds. Une horrible plante rouge sang qui ne servait absolument à rien. IL est inutile de précisée qu'elle détestait la botanique. Contrairement à Petigrow qui semblait prendre un plaisir inqualifiable a rempotait ces monstrueuses choses. Après avoir dîné an compagnie des maraudeur, elle retourna seul à la salle commune car ces dernier avaient quelque chose à faire. Sophie remonta directement au dortoir et s'écrasa comme une masse sur le lit, elle était épuisée. A peine était elle allongée, que les petit cris de Madgic lui rappelèrent sa présence. Elle ouvrit la cage et un petit animal, pas plut gros qu'un rat lui sautât dessus. Ses tout petits yeux noirs, a moitié cachée sous les plis que provoqué ses immenses oreilles qui retombé autour de sa tête de labrador miniature, regorgée d'affection. Il vint se frottait contre son cou ronronnent comme un chat. Sa petite queue de lapin lui chatouillait le menton. Elle saisi sa baguette et dit d'une petite voix « accio biberon ». Le petit biberon sortit de la valise qu'elle n'avait toujours pas rangée et atterrie en douceur dans sa main. En voilant son repas Madgic sautiller d'impatience, soulevant ses immenses oreilles. Il se jeta sur la tétine, planta ses petites dents de rongeur dans le caoutchouc et se mit à boire goulûment pendent qu'elle caressait son doux poile gris foncé. Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et Lily, suivi de prés par Catie firent leur apparition. « Hello. Bien passée ta 2éme journée à Poudlard ? » Clama la voix enjoué de Catie Piteur.

-super répondit Sophie en baillent

Les yeux de Lily s'était posait sur Madgic qui finissait son biberon roulait en boule sur le ventre de sa maîtresse.

C'est quoi comme animal ? demanda Lily en ouvrent des yeux rond

Un esdrapi gris répondit Aline en sourient elle adorait que l'on s'intéresse à Madgic

Il est pas méchant questionna Catie

Non c'est un ange

On peut le touché ?

Euh ...oui si il se lèse faire il est craintif quand il connaît pas. Elle se redresse et prit la petite bête dans les mains. mais à peine Catie approcha elle sa main que Madgic sauta dans le col de sa maîtresse et se réfugia à sa place préféré, entre les sein d'aline.

Cela fit beaucoup rire Lily et Aline, moins Catie car elle semblait visiblement dessus de ne pas avoir pus touché l'animal.

« T'en fait pas il va s'habitué à toi et après tu pourra le caressait tant que tu veut » dit Sophie d'une voix rassurante.

Catie s'embla heureuse de cette prévision. Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain Aline alla se couché et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Comme d'habitude Aline se réveilla à l'aube, les autres filles dormaient encore, elle fit donc le moins de bruit possible en allant dans la salle de bain. Quant son reflet apparut dans la glace magique, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'avait plut de cerne. Elle sortie de sa trousse de toilette une brosse à cheveux qui se mit à parlé :

-bon c'est pas trop tôt, tu exagère t'a vue l'état de tes cheveux on dirais de la paille tu crois que je suis du luxe, dit la brosse sur un ton de reproche

- mais non j'ai juste pas eu le temps, répondit Aline pour s'excusé

- sa va sa va une natte comme d'habitude je suppose pas d'originalité

Elle fit signe que oui. En quel que secondes les long cheveux noire en bataille devinrent lice comme la soie. Quand la brosse eu terminée une longe natte descende jusqu'à ses genou seule les deux mèches argenté resté libre le long de son visage

La brosse replongea dans la trousse et ressortit avec une boit de maquillage

-oh non j'ai pas envie, protesta Aline

- pas de discutions, même les cadavre on plus de couleurs que toi.

Elle se tourna vers le miroir et son reflet lui fit signe de la tête que la petite brosse avait raison .Après quel que protestation elle se rendis à l'évidence, et fut même satisfaite du résulta. Environ dix minute plut tard elle étendit dans la salle commune encore déserte. Une affiche attira sont attention

**Sélection pour l équipe de quiditche samedi 7 h terrain de quiditche cherche un batteur et deux poursuiveur **

Sophie se posa dans un profond fauteuil de velours rouge, et sortie un livre DCFM elle était en retard dans cette matière, vu qu'elle n'était pas enseigner à beaubatton. Elle aurait aimait de pouvoir lire tranquillement avent sont cour de DCFM du matin mais elle n'eu pas le temps car une personne arrivait du dortoirs des garçon .Elle se tourna et aperçue Lupin. Celui-ci fut très surprit de la voire. Elle comprit pourquoi quand elle consultât sa montre, était 6h30 du matin. Il vint s'asseoir à coté elle,

c'est la première foi que je voie quelqu'un levée avant moi

je voulait lire tranquille, répondit elle en lui montrant son livre

ok ça parle de quoi ?

Elle n'avait pas remarqué quel lisait en français il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre

DCFM je suis un peut en retard dans cette matière

Tu viens de beaubatton c'est ça

Oui

Et pourquoi t es à poudlard cette année ?

Mon père est ambassadeur de France, il va travaillai au ministère britannique cette année et comme il veut que je voie des pays étrange il ma inscrit à poudlard

Je voie, pas trop dépaysé ?

Non ça va ça à l'aire bien ici

Sa va pas eu trop de mal à apprendre l'anglais ?

En faite mon père à voulut que je l'apprenne par les moyen moldu mais comme je suis nul en langue étrangère j'ai utilisée un sort mais il à pas très bien marché quand je m'énerve je parle en français

Pratique pour engueuler les gent tu peut les insultait tant que tu veut il pige rien

Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça

Si t'as besoin d'aide en DCFM demande moi

Ok mais je pence que je vais y arrivait j'ai eu droit au cour particulier pendent les vacances

A voire ton visage sa pas l'aire de te faire plaisir

Bâ tu voie moi et le travail sa fait deux alors travailler pendent les vacance c'est pas mon truc

C'est pas ton truc, C'est pas ton truc, mais t'es quand même levait à 6h30 du matin pour lire des livres de cour

J'aime pas travailler mais j'aime bien lire

Une voix forte se fit entendre derrière eux

alors bien dormie ?

Sirius, James et Peter venait de se levaient

alors Lunard on drags dés le matin ?

Mais je te lèse cette occupation mon chère Cornedrue, tien ce n'est pas Evans que je vois la bas ?

Ils tournèrent la tête en direction de l'escalier d'où sortait Lily et Catie

James s'ébouriffa les cheveux et dit d'une voix plut grave que d'habitude

-Et Evans tu déjeune avec moi

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre

va te faire foutre Potter

Tout les garçon sauf James se mirent à rire Sophie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à ce prendre un râteau

Une fois que Lily et sa copine furent sortie de la salle commune Remus dénia enfin lui expliquer

sa fait plut de deux ans que James veut sortir avec Lily mais comme tu as pu le constaté elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille

Bon si on aller déjeuné dit James pour changé de sujet

Mais Sirius en rajoutât une couche

oui tout affaits d'accord, tu aura plus de chance qu'elle sorte avec toi si elle à la bouche plaine, qui ne dit mot consent

Ils repartirent tous dans leur fout rire y comprit Sophie devant la figure de Cornedrue qui avait prit une joli teinte soupe à la tomate. Avec compassion pour James, Aline demanda

qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditche ?

C'est moi dit James qui avais reprit sa couleur normal, je suis l'attrapeur, Sirius est un des batteur il nous manque le deuxième, Le gardien c'est Joe Grine un 3éme années et poursuiveur il y à Sandie Hubard une 7éme années on vas sélectionné les deux autre, tu veut passer les sélection pour être poursuiveur ?

Oui mais pour batteur

Batteur mais les fille ne sont jamais batteur ! dit Sirius à la limite d'être choqué

Oh quel macho, on verra samedi si une fille ne peut pas être batteuse. Je vais te faire regrettai d'avoir dit sa. répondit Aline

Elle avait horreur de ces préjugé machiste, mais cela lui donna encore plus envie d'avoir le poste, elle aller lui faire ravalait ses parole à coup de conniards.


End file.
